A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motive vehicles that are propelled by human force through a pedaling motion. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three wheel single person vehicle. This invention allows a user to turn the vehicle on a zero turn radius and to easily detach the wheels and seat. A number of secondary units can be attached to the three wheel vehicle to allow more than one person to be transported.
B. Problems in the Art
Motive vehicles that are powered by humans, through the use of pedals, are well known in the art. Both single person three-wheel vehicles and multiple user vehicles are old. However, these prior art motive vehicles suffered from a variety of defects. Some of these vehicles were hard to maneuver, making turns around tight corners very difficult. Other vehicles had wheels that were hard to remove. When these vehicles would blow a tire or need to be transported in a car, an operator would have to spend a long time taking the wheels off. Other prior art vehicles had uncomfortable seats that were difficult or impossible to remove. This also made storing the vehicle in a tight space a difficult task. Still other vehicles suffered from faulty or unreliable braking systems.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a motive vehicle that improves upon or solves problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motive vehicle with a zero turn radius.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a motive vehicle that has wheels that are easily detachable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a motive vehicle that has a braking system that is easy to use and reliable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a motive vehicle that has a detachable seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two-person motive vehicle that is easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a motive vehicle that is durable, efficient in operation, easy to use, and economical.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art through reference to the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings.